Gregor's Return to the Underland
by SkullRaider
Summary: After five long years Gregor finally returns to the one place he can call home, the Underland. This is my first fan fiction so helpful advise and reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Memories Never Forgotten

He walked into the kitchen to find it empty. He had just gotten out of bed and was wandering around the house trying to find everyone.

Must have gone out already, he mumbled to himself. Might as well go for a run, he thought to himself. He walked to the door to find past it was darkness. He tried to stop walking but his legs kept moving.

When he walked into the darkness the door slammed behind him and he had the feeling he was falling. All around him he saw dead rats. Some were splattered against the walls, others had cuts in their chest's, clearly from a sword.

Then he felt the ground beneath him. He looked around to find he was in a cave. He had a sword in his hand. Then he saw it an army of rats marching at him. He tried to fight only to have his hands tied to his back. He tried to yell and found he was gagged. Then everything went dark. He tried to echolocate but found nothing around him.

After a few minutes he tried again and registered a heap of bodies next to him. He saw Tick, Hamnet, Frill, Twitchtip, and Talia's dead bodies. Then Henry was behind him laughing in an unhuman way, holding Luxa while she was bound and Ripred bound next to him with a knife at his neck.

Henry stopped laughing."Oh, have these ones been the ones you had feared to see." He yelled." Well then watch them die!" Henry ran the knife into Ripred's throat and jammed it into her eye, over and over and over again.

Gregor couldn't do anything. His body refused to move. He could only sit there and watch the blade keep being thrusted into her already mushy eye.

He sat up in distress. His muscles were stiff and he was covered in sweat. He looked around his room. He was in his bed. His room was quite small but not as small as his old room in New York. He had moved to Pennsylvania instead of the farm in Verginia.

He looked at the clock to find it was five thirty, he had an hour and a half before school started. He got up and went into the kitchen. It was empty as he had expected. No one else would bother being up this early other than his Mom who went to work at five o' clock. He let out a sigh. The dream was a common one but he still couldn't shack the memories away, even after five years.

He opened the door and went off at a thoughts shifted to the underland as he ran. His mom would dispise him if she could read his thoughts. Why can't I forget them, he thought.

He kept running for half an hour not even stopping. He went back into the house and was greeted by his sister, Lizzie." Morning Gregor." She said tiredly. She was almost as tall as him when he was twelve but was not tall compared to Gregor.

He nodded at the comment. He hardly spoke anymore and had only two friends, Holly and Issac. He would not hang out with them often but at school he would eat with them. He was the center of bully by the school bully but only got into a fight once when he was in a diffrent school on the other side of the town before they moved here.

Margaret(Boots) walked into the room and got some breakfast. He poured himself some cereal and ate. When he was done it was six fifteen. He went to his room and grabbed his backpack. He was out the door with Lizzie and Margaret going the other way towards their schools.

When he got to school he was greeted by Jeff, the school bully. He was always going after Gregor, Insulting him and threatening him. Gregor never had been afraid of the over weight kid. No one liked him except for a hand full of his gang.

"Gregor you loser what you doing here. Where's my money? I told you to bring me my money so you better hand it over." He talked slowly like he needed to think of the words he said before he could say them.

Gregor only shook his head.

"Whats that mute? Don't have my money." He Yelled. A group of other kids were gathering around them hoping for a fight."I'll show you what happens when you don't have my money!"

He threw a side punch aimed for Gregor's hip. Gregor spun around the punch and came right up to the side of Jeff's arm, the one he had used to punch at him. Gregor used his utter suprise to headbutt Jeff square in the fore head, knocking the kid out.

The crowd let out a loud gasp. Gregor began to walk away when two members of Jeff's gang came up behind him, one with a knife another without. They rushed him at the same time and Gregor ducked under them both and stepped back grabbing both their heads and slamming them together.

Following them was a base ball bat that Gregor did not notice in time to dodge. It rammed into the side of his head knocking him to the ground. Three more gang members had come up, one with a baseball bat. Gregor rolled away from another swing from the baseball bat and grabbed the bat. He pulled it from the kids hands and swung it into the kids arm with a loud crack. The kid clutched his arm as Gregor's fist went into his temple.

The other two kids looked at Gregor in pure horror and ran. Began walking towards the entrance, a teacher yelling at him to come back.

But he wouldn't go back. He was heading home knowing that if he stayed he would only be in more trouble. The school would not believe his side of the story but would believe others. His only choice was put his fate in other kids hands.

As he walked from the building and turned a corner where he ran into Issac."Hey, where are you going?"

Gregor didn't have to say when the teacher yelled again. He started off at a jog, running past all the people giving him questioning looks. When he got home he went into the basement with the lights off and landed on the couch down there.

The room was hardly used by the rest of his family. It was used as a small wreck room. He came down here to think most of the time. He just sat there staring into the dark. He didn't need the light anymore. He could spend his life in the darkness if he wanted to.

He sat like that for many hours until his dad got back from work, he was a science teacher for middle school and would know that Gregor got into a fight.

"Gregor come up here please." His dad boomed through the house.

Gregor got up and walked into the kitchen. His dad sat on a stool next to the small island. Gregor took a seat as far away as possible.

"Why did you get into a fight at school? Was it for money, as the school said the kid ,Jeff I believe, said you got into a fight with him to get money from him and his friends tried to help when you pulled out weapons?"

Gregor only shook his head.

"Then why did you get into a fight." At that moment the door bell rang. Wait here. He went and opened it to see that it was Holly.

"Hello Jimmy I am here about the fight Gregor had today." She said sadly.

"What is it."

"Jeff had been threatening Gregor to give him money and when Gregor began to walk away Jeff tried to attack him and after him his gang members followed suit." She said causully.

Jimmy, Gregor's father had a look of pure suprise on his face. "Thank you for telling me that. I was just talking to Gregor about that."

Gregor got up and walked back into the basement not caring about the conversation knowing that his father would no longer press this apon him.

When his mother got home she slammed the door and marched down stairs turning the lights on. " You are grounded for a week you are not to leave your roo..."She steamed, but Gregor didn't care.

His father came down stairs."Grace it was not his fault. He was being bullied and stood up for himself." His father got his mother up stairs and turned off the lights. He knew Gregor prefered to use echolocation. His mother dispised him using it.

He sat there for a few more minutes until he drifted off. He tried to shack it off, but he was too tired to resist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Darklord. I hope this will not happen again but if anymore do seem like other stories then I am sorry but I can not read every story there are too many for me to read so I might accidently do basicly the same of a story I have not read. I am sorry for this and will do my best.**

Chapter 2

Returning

It was three weeks after the fight. It was the end of the school year and was going to turn to summer vacation the next week. His mother was sick same as his father. They could not even get out of bed. They were in their room sleeping.

It's almost lunch, Gregor thought, better go get them something to got up and walked into the kitchen. He went and made some soup. He walked into their room where they were still asleep. He looked at the ground and found there was vomit next to them.

"Come on guys wake up you need to eat."Neither of them moved. He walked over to his dad. He laid his hand on his forehead to find it was ice cold. Earlier it had been hot like he had a fever. He felt for a pulse, and only found nothing. He turned to his mom.

He felt her forehead to find it was still hot. He felt for a pulse and found it was faint. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. He called the nearest hospital and told them of his parents condition. An ambulance arrive in fifteen minutes.

He and his sisters hopped into the ambulance. They got there and were told to wait in some chairs outside. They all sat there for hours to come. A nurse told them that they would need to go home.

When they got home they all went to their rooms to worried to eat.

He woke to the sound of the phone ringing. Lizzie got there befor he could get in the kitchen. After she hung up she hung her head."She did not survive."That was all she could say.

They were could not hope for them to come home anymore.

The next day they discused where they should go. Most of their family was too far away to visit or were dead. They all decided that they could go back to the underland. The only person they could go to was Mrs. Mrs. Cormaci to get there. He went to the phone and called her.

She answered after three rings."Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. 's me Gregor I was wondering if we could come over for an excuse to go back to the underland. Our parents have died."

She let out a sad sigh."Even in her death you still want to go back there. Ok. You have your drivers licence right?"

"Yes."

"And a car?"

"Yes."

"Ok then you can come here, but before you head down there you best spend a few hours with me, I have missed you all greatly."

"Ok." With that he hung up the phone."Ok guys get some stuff we will be visiting Mrs. Cormaci before we go down. Remember to bring stuff you need it will all be burned. Only things that you do not want to be burned will be put in the museum."

They gathered their stuff and got to the car. The only thing Gregor was bringing was a change of clothes and his picture of Luxa and him in the museum.

The drive took two hours to get there. When they got there they parked in the parking garage across the street. They went into the building and climbed the stairs to Mrs. Cormaci's floor and knocked on her door.

She answered almost immediatly."Hi." She said in a excited tone. Lizzie and Margaret both hugged her while Gregor gave her a acknowledging nod.

They talked for a few hours about what had happened after they moved. Mrs. Cormaci hadn't changed a bit. When it was late at night they decided it was time to leave for the underland. They said their last goodbyes to Mrs. Cormaci and left.

When they went out they walked to a nearby store and bought five flashlights and two dozen got to central park and walked to the rock. It was late at night, almost midnight. He pushed the rock out and walked into the tunnel, waving his sisters in.

He closed the tunnel and used echolocation to know his surroundings. He picked up a small piece of debris and threw it and scanned the area farther ahead, he was near a master of using the technique. His sisters had not been able to learn it in the small periods of time they had without their parents.

Gregor reached the end of the steps and started walking left. He had no idea where he was going. He only guessed which direction and hoped he would find something good. He was about to turn a corner when he sensed something. They all stopped in their tracks. All Gregor had was a kitchen knife used fot cutting steak.

He took it out and turned the corner to find a sleeping bat. "Hello?" The bat shot it's wings open missing him by centimeters.

"Who are you?"

"Forget me after only five years? Thought it would take longer to get my image out of your minds. Well I guess I have changed in these five years."

"Who are you?!"The bat said more agressively.

"I am Gregor, the dead warrior of the Prophecy of Time."

The bat let out a small bat laugh."It is a relief that you are not a threat. Many thought you never to come back."

"Much has happened forcing me to have no place to call home. I came in hope of home."

"Then why do you head away from Regalia instead of towards it?"

Gregor blushed at this."I am afraid I have been away too long to remember all the caves coming and going to anywhere."

"Then would you like a ride back to the city I was heading there my self from a scouting group."

"It would be of great thanks..."

"Daedalus." The bat said.

"You were on the code team!" Lizzie blurted out.

"Indeed I was and who might you be?"

"Lizzie."

"Oh, have you brought both your sisters, overlander."

"Yes, and please just call me Gregor."

The flight was short and soon they saw the breath taking view of Regalia. He noticed people training in the arena. When they landed they thanked Daedalus."Where should we go from here?" He asked and before Daedalus could answer Gregor was in a bone breaking bear hug.

"Gregor it is most to my suprise that you have returned."Said a familiar voice.

"Nice... to... see... you... too."He puffed out.

Mareth let him out of the embrace."What has happened that has made you returned? We all thought you never to return."

"It is my parents that have brought me here. They have both died."He said sadly.

"I am sorry for you loss. Many have lost their parents down here but for up above it is not common to have this happen?"

"No it is not common."

"Where is everyone else, might I ask?"

"Howard is doing rounds in the hospital, Vikus has meetings to attend, Hazard is free of duties and Ripred is in the arena training soldiers."He paused"Luxa has been in her chambers for half the day due to a joke Ripred said of you never returning to the underland. The Vikus got a cup thrown at his head when he tried to enter."

"Well perhaps the sight of me will help."

"I believe the sight of you would be good for all of us."He motioned for Gregor to follow. They walked down hallways until they reached the royal wing. Mareth signaled the guards aside. They walked in."I will wait here you go on ahead. And don't get hit by a cup or book. We just got you back and we don't want to say our hellos in the hospital."

"I was thinking about that. Don't worry I'll be fine." He walked to the room Mareth had motioned to. He pulled the curtain back and ducked to avoid a cup flying towards his head."Really Luxa I get back and the first thing you do is throw a cup at me. No wonder Ripred would say a joke about that."

"Who are you?" She said not even looking up.

"Really only Mareth seems to remember me. Just take a guess."

"What is this to you, a game? Leave."She said calmly.

"Just look up at me."

She grabbed a book and turned to throw it at him. She caught his eyes and dropped the book to the floor. She ran to him embracing him."I knew you would come back. I only thought it would be longer."

He laughed."Nice to see you too."

They walked out of the room, one arm around the other."Well Gregor she is in a better mood after seeing you."Luxa punched the man in the shoulder, none too lightly.

"Yep I am back. I have nothing left for me up above any longer."

**I will be trying my best to post twice a day, but I can not make that certain. If not I might be out with my family, or I may be having computer problems. But I will try to post as often as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Training

At the end of the day they all had a small reunion. Vikus, Hazard, Howard, Ripred, Luxa, Mareth, Perdita, Aurora, Andromeda, and Euripedes were there. They all talked about what had occured in his absence. They had three short wars with the ants, though they weren't really at war but never did have peace.

"So what has brought you back to us Gregor?"Vikus asked halfway through the meal.

"My parents... are no longer with us."He said.

"I am sorry for your loss. Though we all have lost our parents here it is different for you. Up above deaths are not as common as they are down here?"

"No they are not. Deaths above happen often but not in as great ammounts as they do here."He said sadly."On the bright side there was nothing stopping us from coming here."

"Yes that is a one up boy. We all missed you."He said then turned his gaze to Luxa."Some more than others. Well boy you best go get some rest. I will be training with you tommorow."

"Yes you are right. Only problem is I do not know where we shall be sleeping tonight."

"I will show you to your room, Gregor." Vikus offered.

"Thank you Vikus good night everyone." He began to follow Vikus down the halls. He walked into a hallway and felt something familiar about it."Was this not the room I stayed in the first night I was here?"

"Yes it was your sisters will be in the rooms on either side of yours."

"Thank you."Margaret said and walked into the room Vikus had indicated for her. She was average height for an eight year old but was stronger than she looked.

Lizzie followed suit after into her own room. Gregor walked into his room and laid down on the bed. Within minutes he was asleep. Tonight he had no dreams . These nights were the most blissful nights he could have.

He woke early in the morning, not many people were moving through the halls yet. He got up and started walking towards the dining area they would eat at in his past. When he got there he was greeted by Vikus."Morning Gregor."

"Morning Vikus, what are you doing up this early?"

"I am always up this early. I have duties to attend in the mornings but today I am free. Here come eat with me." He motioned for Gregor to sit next to him. When Gregor took a seat Vikus motioned for a servant to get some more food for Gregor."Training will begin in an hour or so. After you eat might you bathe?"

"Yeah I will be bathing, Then I shall make my way down to the arena."

Vikus nodded his head and stood to leave."I have nearly forgotten a meeting starting in only minutes from now. I shall see you soon." With that he left the room. Not short after a servant walked in with food. Gregor thanked him and began eating.

When he finished he walked out of the room and to the bathrooms. He walked in and stripped from his clothes. He walked to the spa like tub and walked in, allowing his body to adjust to the heat of the pool. He ducked his head under and washed his hair with the underland version of shampoo.

When he got out his muscles were acing to relax but he walked to the high hall instead. When he got there he found the creamy white fur of Daedalus."Hello Daedalus, how are you today?"

"Hello Gregor. I am good. I am heading to training now would you care for a ride there?"

"Thank you." He said and climbed onto the beautiful bat.

They arrived to the arena to find Ripred waiting for him."There you are boy now hurry to the weapons rack and get a sword." He said in his usual grumpy way.

Gregor jogged over to the weapons rack and began a search for a good sword."Overlander here, this should do well for you."Gregor turned to find Mareth with a sword held out to him.

Gregor took the sword and felt the even balance of the sword and was able to hold it as if it were a feather. It didn't even way three pounds."Thank you Mareth, it is perfect."He began running back to Ripred who motioned for him to go to the cannons for blood ball training. When he got there he waited in a line of beginners.

Most got decent scores of six and eight. When he got up for his turn he began letting the rager feeling hum inside him. He had spent much of his spare time perfecting his control on his rager abilities. When the cannons fired he felt the world slow down. He watched the blood balls coming. He slashed this way and that and when it ended he was covered in the red goo, fifteen blood balls broken at his feet.

He turned to leave when Ripred began calling out."Set up three more cannons for the boy."Gregor stopped and went back now six cannons surrounding him.

The cannons fired and he felt the rager side coming back. He slashed this way and that again and it ended with thirty bloodballs at his feet. With an ooh from the crowd he walked back to the old rat. "Well done boy now are you ready for a spar with me. But be warned I won't hold back just because this is your first time holding a sword in over five years."

Gregor nodded and got into a sparring stance. Soldiers around them stopped what they were doing and began to watch. They began circling each other looking for and opening to attack. Ripred was the first to make a move. He came charging at Gregor. Gregor barely side stepped out of the way.

He turned and put his sword up stopping Ripred's tail from hitting him in the head which would have been enough to end the match right there and then. Gregor lunged at Ripred as he began to turn to come back and him. Gregor reached up with his left hand and grabbed Ripred's tail. He used the force of the rat's tail pulling away to swing behind him.

They went at this for nearly forty minutes until the rat got his tail stuck in Gregor's hand and wipped the young man behind him. His back was left wide open Gregor used the opening to run up the rat's back he jumped to avoid the rat's claw and came down trying to hold his sword to his throat.

The rat shook before he could get there. He went flying to the ground and found a claw at his throat.

"Nice try boy. But you won't get me with such a simple move."

"Well I nearly had you. That has to count for something."

"Yes that is true. There is are a few that can only Luxa and a man named Perist came close. But they didn't last anywhere near that long."

With that Gregor went to do some more training thinking on where he went wrong to beat Ripred.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for updating so late. My sister needed my computer to post some pictures on facebook so... yeah. Well here you go I hope this chapter is good. I will not be able to upload this weekend, because we are taking a short trip and won't have internet. But I will be typing up the next few chapters when I can. Thank you and hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Missing

He walked down the hall to his room. It was a small room though it was bigger than his old room. It had one bed and a stone dresser that was covered by a small curtain and had holes in it so you could put your belongings in it. He set his sword against his bed. He kept the dagger he had grabbed before he left training in the sheath on his arm. It was hidden under his sleve. He had gotten it from Mareth along with a knife to put next to his sword. He didn't feel right without at least one weapon on him.

Lizzie walked in behind him."Hurry up we're going to be late for supper."She went back into the hall.

He shrugged. He set the dagger at his side into one of the holes in the dresser."Alright lets go."She started walking in the way of the dining room they always ate in.

The dining room was as large as his hold apartment. It had a table that went in the center of the room. It had carvings all across the walls that made it look absolutly gorgeous and a large opening for bats to come in from the high hall. When they got there everyone was there except Mareth and Hazard. Luxa had a worried look on her face. He sat down next to her."What's wrong?"

"It is Hazard he has never missed a meal. He loves food very much. I sent Mareth to go search for him."

Just then Mareth walked into the room."Hazard is not in his quarters. His last teacher said she last saw him heading here."

Oh great now Hazard has gone missing, Gregor thought to himself, splended."Well I'll help you search for him Mareth."He stood and walked over to the one legged man. He stopped, he didn't know anywhere Hazard might possibly go."Luxa is there any place you might think he would be?"

"He could be in Ares' cave. I have shown him it before." Gregor nodded and walked into the high hall. He let out a loud whistle. Daedalus had said that if he needed a ride just to whistle.

The bat arrived seconds later. He swung up."Hazard went missing. Luxa said he might be in Ares' old cave. Do you know where that is?"

"I am afraid I will not be able to help you there. Notmany know where his cave is."

He hopped off."Aurora might be able to help if you can find her. She is the only one other than Nike that knows where it is."

"Nike is not far away. I can go see if she would be able to help."Gregor nodded and the bat was off. Gregor waited two minutes until Nike flew into the room.

"Hello Nike. Did Daedalus tell you what is going on?"The bat shook her head."Hazard went missing. Luxa thinks he might have taken a flier to Ares' old cave. Do you remember where it is?"

"Yes overlander I know where it is, but what flier would take him there."Gregor thought for a moment.

"Maybe one that wants to be alone as well. One he is close too. Can you go check for me I will keep checking here. I will be back here in five minutes."With that the bat was off.

He walked back to the dining room."Did you find him?"Luxa said.

"Nike is checking now. Do you know of any other places."

Luxa thought for a moment. He could have gone to the arena. He has been wanting to learn to use weapons."

Gregor nodded."Could someone meet with Nike when she gets back? I will be checking there." With that he walked back to the high hall and let out another whistle. Daedalus came in a few seconds after.

"Where else might he be? I have checked down by the docks but he was not there."

"Luxa said he has been wanting to learn to use weapons so lets go check the arena." He jumped onto the bat's back. He was off instantly. They arrived after a minute. They saw a soldier training with a dummy across the field a hundred meters away from where they came in, but there was no sign of Hazard.

When they got back to the high hall Hazard was there being scolded by Luxa."Why would you run off like that?! You could have been hurt, or worse killed..."

"Luxa the past is in the past he is uninjured and he is very much alive. It could happen again, and I know why you won't let him train with weapons, but Hamnet meant not let him be a killer. He never said not let him have the knowledge to use a sword. If he were out there aga..."He was cut off.

"He will not be out there again. He is not permitted to leave the city. He can not leave the palace with..."Gregor cut her off.

"You are being over protective. He could be attacked inside the palace, even with guards. If that happens knowing how to use them could be the difference between life and death."

Luxa hung her head low. Hazard walked up to her."He is right Luxa. If I were to be attacked I would not stand a chance."

Luxa looked up looking from the two."He is permitted only to train with Gregor. He will not spar with anyone without me there. Hazard will not learn with a sword but a dagger."

"Alright now lets eat I am sure everyone here is famished."He said. Mareth gave a small laugh. Luxa just nodded they all walked back in there and found food was already there. Gregor sat on the right of Luxa across form Hazard with Margaret on his right. They sat and ate in silence, before they all went to their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for being patient guys. I will try to post as often as possible again, though I will only be able to post this chapter today because I didn't have enough time to write another. Advice is always appreciated. Thanks for the support.**

Chapter 5

Self Defence

"Good, now try this." Gregor swung the dagger over his hip like he was going to block a swing headed for his heart. He followed through and ducked as he charged forward the blade now ahead of him. They had been training in a small section of the arena for half an hour now and Hazard was showing small signs of getting exhausted every once in a while.

Hazard attempted to copy it but tripped on a rock on the spongey field. Gregor caught his arm before the blade could hit the ground."Thanks."Hazard's voice was rather deep for a eleven year old.

"Watch where you step next time."Around where they were there were rocks scatered everywhere. He had wanted Hazard two have to watch where he stepped so if he were in a tunnel with large ammounts of gravel he would be more careful of where he stepped.

Hazard attempted again and stepped on the same rock. It slipped and he fell back the knife landing a foot from his legs. Gregor helped him up."Do we need these rocks here?"

"Yes not all caves are going to have a flat even ground. Soon we will be practicing on a flier. It is less likely you will be attacked on a flier but it is better to be safe." Hazard nodded and went back to working on the charge.

Gregor felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't flinch, he saw them coming before they got to him. "It would be better to have him train like he was lighter. Do not try to teach him your technique. Teach him in a way that is easier for him to move."With that Mareth sat on a near by bench.

The seats on the wall were empty. The wall was low enough he could jump and climb over it. He got an idea."Hazard come over here for a second."The young kid ran over to them."Mareth would it be of any consiquence to put a few holes in the wall for climbing?"

"We would not need to we have a wall by the tunnels meant for it. Why would you need that?"Realization appeared over his face.

"When you cannot fight you must run. Come Hazard this may be of importance as well."

"Why would it? I would have a flier with me at all times." Gregor shook his head.

"What if the bat is killed or injured badly? What if you don't have a weapon at the time?" Gregor stopped before the wall. He saw a black flier, with rusty stripes running down it's back, hanging from the roof incase someone fell off it. No one was on it now so they could climb freely."We shall climb together. to the overhang. Come."

They both started up the wall. Gregor was below him to catch him if he fell. He did not need to worry about him hitting the floor, but it would be more like it was real if he tried to catch him if he fell.

Hazard's hand grabbed a rock and it gave a crack. The rock fell out of place and Hazard began to fall. He went by Gregor and felt a hand grab his arm."Come on don't want to restart now do you?" They gave a short laugh and moved to the side for Hazard to pass.

They reached the top within fifteen minutes, having to restart again when Hazard fell and Gregor fell with him. They were both huffing in breaths of air, sweat rolling down their faces. Gregor felt some reach his eyes and brushed them off before they went into his eyes."Well... that was fun. You can head back to the palace I am staying to train on here a little. Never thought about it until now."

Hazard nodded and let out a loud whistle. He jumped off the edge and was caught by a creamy bat with stripes of red running down it's back. Gregor followed suit being caught by the bat that had been hanging from the roof. He walked halfway across the field to a three soldiers who were sparring each other.

"Well if it isn't the overlander. Care to practice with us in a spar?" said a skinny man who was taller by Gregor by nearly a foot, the rest were about the same height as Gregor. Gregor nodded.

"Sure. So who will be first?"The men laughed.

"All of us at the same time. You against three of us. Sounds fair to me seeing you are near Ripred's level."Gregor hadn't heard of sparring with more than one person, but he nodded and went into a defensive stance. They all began to surround him circling waiting for the moment to strike.

Gregor caught a glimpse of one of them nodding and rushed him while he turned his attention to the man to his right. He pulled out the knife at his waste and held it to the man's throat blocking a swing from the other man with his sword.

Gregor spun to his left and stopped before a strike, that would have caught his leg, hit him. He but his foot on the blunt side of the blade and held it to the ground as he dropped to the floor dodging a swing for his throat, that was swung by the taller man. The sword didn't slow down like it would have had he not been trying to kill Gregor.

Gregor swung his leg to the side catching the man with his sword under Gregor's butt. The man fell to the ground with a thump and stopped when he felt the cool metal against his throat. Gregor rolled over the man in time to stop the other man from stopping his blade over his chest.

Gregor leapt to his feet, and ducked under the blade. He swung his fist at the handle hitting the man's hand. The sword dropped the the floor and a knife was under the man's neck.

"Well that was a good fight. Maybe some more concentration from him,"He pointed to the slightly chubby man who he had taken out first.",a little more strength from you,"He indicated the other man.",and you could beat me next time."

The men all nodded running off to do more training. Gregor let out a loud whistle, and jumped to land on the back of the creamy white bat he had become accostumed to."They stood no chance against you. Your advice will not help for their next spar with you." The bat purred out.

Gregor grinned."Yes, but it may improve them in battle and could mean their life or their death." Daedalus nodded. Gregor looked down at the city below them. It still took his breath away. He had been there a week but it still nearly made him cry. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

When the streets turned to a lightly lit balcony he looked up to see the walls of the high hall. He walked down the halls until he found his chambers. He pulled back the curtains and slumped into the red colored bed. Within minutes he fell asleep, to tired to attend supper.


	6. Chapter 6

**This might be the only chapter today we are having some internet problems and hoping it will fix itself so please be patient and wait.**

Chapter 6

Climbing

Gregor opened his eyes only to find complete darkness. He let out a quiet breath, like he were still asleep. He sensed a people sitting in a chair near the wall across from his breath. He recognized them instantly, Margaret had a lit candle under a tinted glass dome while Lizzie sat next to her.

Gregor silently got out of bed and sat at their side without disturbing them."What are we doing again?" He asked getting both of the girls to jump out of their chairs. The dome fell on the flame and the candle went out. Margaret pulled off the dome which helped none."I'll go grab a torch."

He walked out of the room and grabbed a torch off the wall. He walked back in and his sisters covered their eyes."How did you get over to us so silently?"She asked clearly displeased.

"Because, I don't make as much racket as you two."He said with a slight grin.

"Were bored, will you do something with us?" Lizzie asked, putting her hands in front of her in a begging motion.

"Yeah I will, but what time is it?" Gregor asked walking out into the hall. He beggan walking towards the dining hall.

"It's a little after breakfast. We let you sleep in because you got back so late yesterday." Margaret said walking beside him.

"I'll take you two to train after I eat." He said walking into the dining room. He was greeted by Mareth who was the only one there."Hey Mareth how you doing?"

"Fine. I am going to be headed to the arena to train soldiers in a bit. Would you care to join me?" Mareth said. He didn't look to anxious about training soldiers.

"I was going to head there after I was finished eatting, so yeah I will join you. I was going to train my sisters there afterwards." He said and was suprised that food was placed before him, he hadn't asked a servent to go grab him some.

"It would be fine for your sisters to train. But I may need some help training the men if you could help." Mareth said as he ate the last things on his plate.

"I can help you with that."Gregor told him between bites. When he finished his food they all walked to the high hall where Andromeda waited for them. Gregor gave a nod and they climbed on Lizzie and Margaret holding onto him. Clearly scared of flying.

They reached the soft moss of the ground in the arena. Gregor led his sisters over to weapons rack for them to choose a weapon. Lizzie took a slim sword with a classic crossbar with an extra edge on one side. Margaret took a small knife and a long sword that made Gregor think it was a short sword but it was too long to be one.

They walked over to a small section of the arena and Gregor began to show them basic blocks."When something collides with your blade do not push back or to the side. Move against it so it doesn't move towards you." Gregor showed them a move and while the blunt side of Lizzie's blade was facing her Gregor hit her blade with enough force to knock it into her if she didn't push against it.

Lizzie gave a jump and the blade ran into her chest. Gregor shook his head."Why'd you do that? You could have stabbed me." Lizzie said furiously.

"I was trying to show you that you need to always push against something when it hits your blade. Certain cases you don't want to because you could lose balance and fall to your demise." Gregor said not showing any emotion on his face or in his voice.

Gregor lifted his sword into a defensive position and indicated for her to hit his blade. She hit the center of his blade and pushed against it and moved to the side.

"Some times you need to move to the side. If you were well trained you would have been able to bring the blade back around and into my side."

They kept training like this for an hour. When he was about to have his sisters go and do blood balls Mareth called him over."We are about to do the wall and I am unable to climb it. They need an instructor for this and sinse I lost my leg before we designed the wall I can not give any. Could you climb with them and give them tips. Your sisters are free to join if you wish."

Gregor nodded and signaled for his sisters to follow, they ran to the wall."All right everyone time for the wall. Mareth cannot help you here so I will."They all seemed suprised that he was training them."Well... lets go." He yelled and began climbing the wall. His sisters were quick to follow. He sensed the rest of the people climbing behind him.

He went this way and that, grabbing this rock with his left and and putting his foot on another."If you feel the rock is loose don't lift up on it. We cannot put our weight on loose rocks for they may break." He yelled at the men below(there were an even amount of woman as well).

Most of the men fell at least once. He and two others were the only ones not to fall. He watched a man hop off the flier and start half way up the wall. Gregor jumped down climbing down the wall hopping from one place to another like he was a mountain goat that could jump on a ninty degree slope.

Within seconds he reached the soldier,"What do you think you are doing. You fell. When you fall you restart. Not halfway up not a quarter of the way up you start at the bottom. Now drop."He yelled at the soldier with enough anger that he even scared himself.

The man dropped and fell to the ground landing on the bat assigned to the wall, then rolling off to land on his feet at the bottom. Gregor began to climb back up. He climbed up next to his sisters."How you two hol-"

He was cut off by a man falling above him and went right next to Gregor's side. Gregor grabbed the man's arm and lifted him back to the wall."Thanks." The man said. Gegor nodded.

Gregor turned to the rest of the men."Listen up if a man is to fall next to you try to grab him. Those at the top are free to go back to Mareth for the rest of their training."

"What if we are not able to grab them?"A young man asked to his right. Gregor sent him a look.

"That should be obvious. If not then you need a little common sense knocked into your head."He was greeted by a few laughs from the side. When he turned their way the laughs stopped."It is fine to laugh I do not mind a little laughter but do not let that distract you."

After a few minutes his sisters reached the top after falling four times. It took another fifteen for the rest of the men to reach the turned to the few that remained."All of you are to go back to training with Mareth. Next time if I can train you here I will see if I can get Ripred to join us." A few of the men looked at Gregor with worry. Then they started to laugh."I am not joking. I will try to get Ripred out here for this."

"I might as well break my leg now." One of the men said. No one laughed. Gregor walked over to him.

"I forgot to say something. You will not be allowed to jump off and take a flier to the ground. You will all be climbing down."The mean let out a sad sigh. Gregor motioned for the bat to come down."Any man who falls you bring back up. If they try to drop to the floor and run I will want you to make sure the feel pain. Hit your head into them a wing I don't care."

With that the bat flew back up to it's post. The men started climbing down. Gregor started hopping from one place to another until he reached the ground. He turned to see Mareth approach him."You enjoy giving them a hard time? It got boring for me quickly."

"They should be trained on this better. I told them that I would help you train them again on the wall. I said I would try to get Ripred out here to give them a challange.

"That will be fun to watch."Was all Mareth said as he walked back to his group.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not posting yesterday. I had a really busy day and was not able to post it before hand. I may not be able to follow the upload twice a day objective I had been hoping to keep, but... oh well. I do suppose it is better to upload now then to just cut it off. Thank you all and please leave reviews, I do read them all.**

Chapter 7

True Love

Gregor walked down the halls of the palace heading towards the dining room. He had woken up earlier that morning, and decided to go eat and head to practice. The halls were baren except for the few servants that were needed for help.

When Gregor walked into the high hall he saw a bat take off. He would normally find nothing off about it, but what caught his eye was the golden fur he could never forget. He ran to the balcony and looked down at the bat.

What he saw confused Gregor. He saw the face of the underlander he loved. She seemed to notice him. She gave him a sign to follow. Gregor let out a whistle.

Daedalus appeared after words. "I am suprised you are up this early overlander."

Gregor nodded."Yeah, but quickly Luxa wants me to follow." He hopped on the bat and were side by side with Aurora. He noticed the ash under her stomach and wings."What's with the ash?" He said pointing.

"So they can not recognize Aurora from below."Luxa said nodding downwards. Gregor nodded."I have missed you more than you could imagine Gregor."She said. They had not been able to talk in private like this since he had gotten back.

"Then you were the same as I. I would not talk to anyone for months. When I did talk it was only a few words."He pointed to my throat."It always hurt to talk so I hardly did. But latly I have been able to talk as if I had never stopped talking my entire life."

Luxa nodded."And I had not left the royal wing for days after you left. I felt destroyed. Had a war come and I had no duties I would have jumped to the enemy. Just let them tear me to shreads. When finally I felt secure enough to leave I only left to go eat or for meetings."

They were now in the darkness of a cave outside of Regalia. They had been lit by the light of Regalia only until they turned."Is this the way to Ares' cave? I have not been back here since we said our goodbyes." Memories flashed through Gregor's mind.

He saw the Bane lying on the ground, Ares in his jaws.

He looked back at Luxa."It had been my call. I got him killed because I told him to head towards the Bane's head. I still can't get over it. I don't show how devistated I am for his death because nothing could bring him back."

"We were never able to find his body. We found the Bane's but not his. We expected that a rat may have taken his body to feast, but fealt too much respect to eat the Bane."She held a hand too her head and gave it a shake.

He waved it away."I do not feel pain for talking about him. I would rather remember him than forget. He would want us to not mourn his death anylonger, no matter how hard." When they reached the old cave it was empty, any supplies left there were gone now.

Luxa sat against the wall they had sat on, the one they had sat on the day he left the underland. He sat next to her, in the same place he had sat all those years ago. Luxa was hanging her head down staring at the ground.

Gregor lifted up her head and stared into her eyes. They sat like that for a while, just sitting there, staring into each others eyes. Soon Luxa began to move closer and he the same. They began to kiss. They had been unable to kiss because of other people for so long now.

When they parted their lips slowly Gregor wispered in her ear."I love you, more than anyone knows."

"I love you better than anyone could." She said as she layed her head on his shoulder. Then right there he finally felt at home. He felt as if he could breath and was not weighed down by the thought that Luxa would not love him anymore.

They sat there for what could have been hours though he knew was just minutes. Eventually they got up and walked to the mouth of the cave. They both let out a whistle that could break glass if held long enough.

They sat there waiting. They looked at each other. Then Gregor felt a movement outside on the side of the tunnel entrance. He motioned for her to get back. Confused she backed up.

Gregor drew his sword and went out. When he turned the corner there was nothing there, he decided to look around. Eventually he had checked the entire area. There was no one to be found.

As he walked back into the cave he heard a rock fall behind him. His eyes grew wide as he turned around. He felt a claw hit his side sending him flying across the cave. He hit the wall hard with a thump.

When he looked up he felt true horror. He saw the rat's tail collide with Luxa's temple and she fell unconcious. He tried to get up and managed to get up. The air had been knocked out of him on the impact and he could not walk properly. He turned back to the rat and watched it's tail wrap around Luxa's limp body.

Then everything turned red for a moment and then it faded. He saw a dead rat in front of him. It's stomach had been mutualated and organs were scattered around the floor. Then he felt large amounts of exhaustion and let out a loud whistle.

Slowly the world fadded to darkness and he felt nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys for not posting this earlier, I have been feeling down and I am busy with family so again sorry. I hope that I might be able to get out of this hole and keep on writing but with school starting up I will be more stressed than ever. Please enjoy and advise is always smiled apon.**

Chapter 8

Captured

Darkness... that was all he saw. Darkness is not something that is able to be removed. It is always there, no matter how hard you try. It was an enemy to most, but to him he thought of it as... neutral.

He let out a click. The first thing he took in was the dead rat next to him. He shook his head. What happened here, he thought. He clicked again. This time he took in the body. He jumped to his feet. He regretted it.

He fell to the ground face first. His head hurt from over exhaustion. He sat there trying to calm the raging head ache. He crawled over to the body and felt for a pulse. He was relieved to find that there was a pulse, it was not faint and was glad that it was rather strong.

He let out another click. He felt the details. He saw the face of the woman he loved. He looked around. There was no way he could get her back to the city alone. He was simply to exhausted.

Then he remembered the bats. They had to be around here somewhere. He let out a whistle, rather quiet than his normal whistle. He could only hope the bats heard it as he collapsed back on the ground. He refused to sleep but his body refused to move.

He saw a form fill the doorway. He clicked and felt adrenaline pump through his veins. The form above him was not a bat nor was it a friend. If it were Ripred he would know. Ripred had scars that were easily identifiable. This rat had only one scar on it, over one eye.

He was getting up to fight but never made it. The rat hit him in his head and everything went dark.

When he awoke he could not move. He was not bound at all and was lying against the floor. He was a master of echolocation and got a good enough look of the room around him when he heard the scraping of claws on the floor.

His head hurt horribly, and he figured that he would not be able to get up. He got another view of the room and watched as another rat walked into the room. The first rat turned around to find the rat. It was about to lung when the second rat easily sliced it's eye with it's claw.

He felt adrenaline pump when he saw who was lying next to him. Luxa was siting there unconciounce. He was able to let out a loud moan. It was loud enough for him to see the many scars on the rat. His head hurt too much to place them.

"Well what have you done now Gregor. Got your-self caught along with your queen." Said a mocking voice. Gregor could not register it."I thought a low life rat like him could have easily been killed by you."

Gregor got up at that and drew his sword. He fell to the ground pitifully clutching his head."Oh, so a head injury is it. Well that would explain the blood on your head. Now lets get you out of here." Said the voice again. It walked closer and lifted Luxa onto his back.

Gregor just sat there clutching his head. He fell back to the floor unable to lift his body his head hurt too much to do anything else. He attempted to get up again but mearly fell. It was useless he couldn't move and he couldn't talk. His tounge was swollen and made it impossible to talk, he could barely breath through his nose.

"Looks like I have to do everything."The rat picked him up with his tail and put him on his back next to Luxa."Suprised you were being held for ransom. Most of the Bane's old followers would have killed you. Instead held you."

Gregor was stumped at that. He began to lose conciousness again."Sleep overlander, it has been nearly a week. I can smell that you have not been fed or even given water. I will wake you at water and we shall eat the fish in the river."

Gregor gave a slight push to get off the rat. The rat nearly shook."I am not your enemy Gregor. Is it you cannot recognize me or something? Well if that is the case then it is me Ripred." Gregor felt himself slipping. He could not take the pain anymore. He watched as the world turned around him go away to nothingness (I cannot really say it any other way but the image from echolocation faded).

He felt something nudge his side. He let out a click. He saw the image of Ripred nudging him next to a beach."Come overlander you have too drink. I shall catch fish and then we shall head to Regalia." Gregor began to slowly crawl to the water using the small energy he had left. As the water flooded his mouth Gregor felt relieved. He could not drink with his tounge but it was soothing.

Gregor plundged his body into the water letting it run over him. He felt his tounge begin to slowly return to normal and climbed out. He cupped his hands and slowly drank what he could. Within a few minutes of this his tounge was back to normal. He climbed out of the water and lay on the floor for a bit.

Something flopped next to Gregor. He clicked to find three fish."Eat overlander you need to get your energy back. You are the unlucky one. Luxa had not been in such bad shape as you. She is having trouble eating but it is doing as well as expected as she can. She cannot see like both of us." Gregor nodded.

They had no way of cooking the fish so they had to eat it raw."Is this how it will always be we all end up eating fish? Or is this just a chance?" He said with a smile.

"I am almost always reduced to this so should you like to complain I will leave you to find your way back to regalia." Ripred said sacasticly. Gregor rolled his eyes. Gregor downed his last piece of fish and walked over to Luxa.

"How you holding up?" He asked.

"As well as can be expected." Was all she said"I can not speak easily with my tounge."

"Well here I will bring you over to the water." He said as he grabbed her hand. He led her to the river and helped her in. He realized for the first time that the water was more a lake than a river for it did not move." Go slowly. No use in getting hurt or sick."

She walked through the water with him for a few minutes drinking water. Soon her mouth was back to normal. They sat on the side of the lake then. Gregor remembered Luxa's food and went to grab it.

"Here best get your energy back. Who knows when you will need it." He handed her a fish. She had barely been able to eat a fraction of her firstfish.

"I am unable to eat for I can not see."

"Then here let me feed you. There is nothing we can properly use to make a torch... there are plants we could burn but nothing to start it with."

Ripred walked over."This is why you should have taken my offer to train you echolocation. If this useless brain in a body can learn it then someone smarter should be able to." Gregor punched Ripred in the shoulder."Watch it boy you may have been imprisoned but do not think I will not get you back."

After a while they went out. Luxa riding on Ripred Gregor walking along side."I can't imagine anyone turning down the chance to learn echolocation after I learned it. Why would you turn it down, Luxa?"He asked out of the blue.

"I felt it would be useless to me for I would almost always have a flier with me. Now I see that that was a foolish thing to do." She said looking in the directionhe had been though he was now up even with her.

"Best after this you learn it rather than wait for this to happen again. And Ripred you look rather beat if you need us to we can take a break."The rat did look exhausted too. He was moving as if he were unable to stay up without passing out much longer. Then his breath was rather rugged.

"That would be rather blissful. Sure." The rat practicly fell to the ground. Within seconds the rat was asleep. Luxa slowly slid off him unsure of the ground below. Gregor walked over and grabbed her arm. When she reached the ground she held on to Gregor's arm after he let go of her's.

"Come if now is not the time to start learning then there would never be a good time." She nodded. They walked a little ways away."You are going to stand here while I go walk around. I am going to move every time that you say that I am somewhere. All you need to do is click and find me."

He walked away from her and walked over to a spot. She began clicking and soon pointed to a spot about a meter away from him."Your there."

"Wrong." He began moving to his right slowly getting closer to her.

She pointed again."There."

This went on for a few minutes until he was behind her. She clicked and he put his hand in front of her. She clicked again."Wait something was different that time."

"That would be because my hand is in front of you. You need to focus on the sound of the echo not the sound of what you make."

They continued this for a while until they decided it was time to stop. They had been practicing for about three hours and Luxa was obviously tired.

"Best you get some sleep I will keep gaurd."

"It is ok. I will keep gaurd. You sho-"

He cut her off."No you cannot see as it is and you are barely staying awake now. Just try to rest. It will be easier that way."

She grudgingly accepted and was soon asleep leaving him be. He let his thoughts flow and just sat there keeping watch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not posting earlier. My computer is having trouble running wordpad now. If I can find something that will run faster I will most likely update faster. Thanks and every review is read.**

Chapter 9

Traitor

Walking. That was all they did when they did not rest. It had been going on for about a three days like this. Gregor's feet were killing him."Lets rest here."Ripred said as he put his tail on Gregor's shoulder.

As Gregor sat on the ground he heard a rock shift somewhere to his left. He turned his head and clicked. He saw nothing. Ripred was ten feet to his right by then, Luxa on his back as she had been almost the entire time. Ripred seemed oblivious of the sound.

"Did you hear that?"He said as he pointed towards where the rock had shifted.

"Hear what? All I have heard is the sound of our footsteps the entire time."He said as he lifted Luxa off his back with his tail. He laid down on the floor.

Gregor started walking in the direction the sound came from. as he walked he heard something to his left and turned. He let out a click as the rock collided to his face. A man had been hidden in a cloak so that he looked like a rock.

Gregor's head turned from the impact and he stumbled. His hand instinctedly went to his face. When it pulled away it was covered in a light layer of blood spots. He let out another click and saw the rock headed towards his face.

As the rock flew through the air towards him he put his hand up and caught it. He heard a cling and a fire started before his eyes. He closed his eyes and turned his head. As he did he noticed the smaller torch that was a beading red of ember. It was letting out just enough light to see a few feet infront of you.

When he turned back his head he ducked to dodge a fist at his head. He grabbed the person's arm from above. He could not see their skin other than their eyes, which of course were a vibrant violet.

With his grip Gregor turned the arm twisting it back. The person screamed in pain. It was a scream of a woman."Traitors working with the rats. They say you were hostages. Liers I can see through your plans. Here is the rat that has 'captured' you. It was all a trick to conceal your treachery. Why would you be headed towards Regalia when they denied to give the demands?"

Gregor put the arm behind her back and pushed it up. He heard a loud crack under the woman's screams. He let the arm fall limp and kicked her in the back grabbing the torch. When he turned back to the woman she was unconcious.

"Well, something bad must have happened. Why would she try to attack us other wise?" Luxa said out of the blue.

"Well at least the boy still can fight. Other wise I would have to do all the fighting if it happened." Ripred joked. Gregor frowned at him.

"What else would you have expected? The only thing I can think of is the bane's followers." Gregor said eyeing the rat. The rat glared at his eyes, but he just glared back harder.

"Do not mistake all creatures to love you. Half of them hated you for just staying to heal after the war of time. Some hated you for not coming back, and may still have a grudge. The shiners never cared for you, but their stumaches were the only reason they saved you." Ripred said. Giving Gregor a matter of fact look. He closed his eyes. Soon the rat was asleep.

"You get some sleep too. I'll keep watch. I'll see what I can do for a fire also, see if there are plants around or such."Gregor offered. Withing minutes he was the only one awake.

Gregor walked over to the woman and started too look through her stuff. Under her cloak she had a backpack with a weeks worth of food and , he thought, now we won't be stuck eating fish. He looked deeper in and found a note.

The note read...

'Dear Algia

The overlander has betrayed us once more. Make sure he will never do it again. I know you can hide the death easily. You have done this before. Make sure it looks like the gnawer's doing. The queen will be working with him. Do the city something good. Save it from these traitors. Remember what happens should you betray me.

Don't fail our city,

From Anonymous'

Gregor froze up in shock. Who had been feeding this bluff to this woman. It was not the woman who was the traitor. She would be counted as a murderer, of course, but the true traitor was someone she trusted enough to betray the queen.

He shook the thought from his head.I'll show it to her tommorow, he thought. He began rummaging through her stuff some more. He began looking through the stuff. Some of it was simple such as knives, fire starters, and herbs to start fires. As he was looking through it he found one piece of equipment that was very interesting.

He found seventeen small arrows and a small version of a crossbow with two straps attached. It had a small button on the side of it. It was small but when he pressed the button a arrow was stuck in the stone next too him. He found it fit nicely on his arm just behind his wrist.

"Well at least I have a weapon now."He mumbled. He put an arrow in and found it was faster than you would expect a crossbow to moved it up so his thumb was able to press the button if needed to be. He walked over to the rest of the group and took a seat on a nearby rock.

This is going to be a long night, he thought too himself as he began truely starting his post.

**Hope you enjoy and please follow this story and leave reviews. It all helps me with moral and the support is thanked.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well finally got my wordpad working right. And before anyone says it I know that the fanfiction site is able to write. The thing is I just dont really like it. It has a closed in feeling that I don't like, so yeah.**

Chapter 10

Fighting Blind

Silents had been there almost the entire time. They hardly ever talked. The longest they had was when they got their prisoner the night before. She refused to tell the name of her employer. She tried to commit suicide by cutting her throat on a rock on the ground.

They kept walking. The only difference with the caves were their shapes and size, but they were all the same, barren and layered with gravel. They were still a good days worth away from Regalia. Just more similar caves to walk down in a similar fashion.

"We rest here for now." Ripred finally said as he layed Luxa on the ground, as she was asleep. They had fires going so she could take guard duty.

"No we can keep going. I can handle it."Gregor said. But he couldn't he had been carring their prisoner most of the day and was exhausted.

"Boy, you are not fit enough to keep carring her. You are going to over exhaust yourself." Ripred said as he pushed Gregor slightly, knocking the woman off his shoulders. Gregor accepted and fell to the ground."I will take guard you just sleep. One of us will wake you."He continued nodding towards Luxa.

Gregor merely nodded and fell into a light sleep. It was not a sleep yet it was not a doze but rather in between. He was the first to hear the rocks shifting all around them.

When he heard them he was up in a second. He didn't waste time grabbing arrows from his pocket. He loaded the crossbow and put it so he could turn and shoot in any direction. Then he saw the rock coming down upon them. It was rather big and was heading straight towards their campfire.

It hit with a thud and broke open. The flames slipped through the crack and the thing let out a loud bang. As his ears were ringing he could not see. The fire was extinguished by the rock's explosion.

He felt the paw collide with his face, ripping a cut into his flesh right above his right temple. He felt another blow to the back of his legs and fell to the gound. Then he felt a tail collide with his left temple and he felt his body give way into a subconcious state.

When his ears stopped ringing he heard the voices of their attackers. He knew they were in deep voice was rather deep like so he guessed a male."Oh, they almost made it. Suprised one of their scouts haven't found them yet. Still suprised they really thought we would take 'em to the dead lands. What foo-"The shaggy rat was cut off.

"Silence, could still be scouts near by. You saw the one just in the other cave. We'll be lucky if they didn't hear the bang." Said the other rat, with a clearly female voice. It was large, while the other was rather small and she had a large scar covering her face.

"Ok, ok well then lets grab these two and... wait who is this third?"Asked Slagor.

"Who cares lets grab the queen and leave." Luxa was already on her back.

"What of the warrior. Shall we lea-"

"Who is there?"Purred a voice in the darkness.

Gregor's hopes were up at that point. There was a small chance of them all making it out alive. Gregor felt a rush of adrenaline and mustered al the power he could.

"Help!" It was the only word he could say. Though he was glad it was loud and boomed throughout the cavern.

"You fool! You did not knock him out!"Screeched the female rat. She started running down the cavern running away. Gregor rolled to move his left arm, the arm with the crossbow on. The female was gone by then though Slagor was staying behind.

Gregor used this to his advantage. He aimed it at the rat's leg and pressed the button. It collided with the back of the knee and he was relieved it had hit. Then he senced the rat getting knocked over by a bat, then another. With that Gregor ran out of strength. He felt himself losing conciousness. He tried to fight it but it was too overwhelming. He felt it flow over him like a river.

**Please leave reviews and thanks for reading. Also I should say this, I am writing these and then as soon as I can posting them. Wether that be right when I finish them or when I get internet working. Please leave your opinions and thanks for the support.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well so far we have four favorites and five alerts. But we do six hundred and sixty two view. I have to say I'm honestly happier that you guys have kept with me for this entire story. I am now trying to write this with my mic. Just writing this bit was hard but im going to try to this entire chapter. We'll see how it goes.**

Chapter 11

The Man

He tried to open his eyes but the light burned.(**At this point I gave up because it took me fifteen minutes to right the first line. Not because I couldn't think of how to say it, because The mic kept thinking I said "B"or "OP" when I kept seeing what it thought I said when I said "v".)**He had no proof that they did it recently, but he could feel the drugs running through his veins. His head felt numb and he couldn't move his arm. They must have overdosed me, he thought.

He heard foot steps outside his door and began honning in using his breath to 'see'. He sensed the small crossbow on a table with a wide opening in it. Then he 'saw' the person walked in. With only his breathe he could not tell who it was.

"Are you awake Gregor?"Said a familiar voice.

Gregor tried to talk but the effort was useless. He was too weak and numb to be able to. All he could do at the moment was open his eyes - which burned - or open his mouth. He started moving his mouth, no noise coming out.

"So you are."Howard said. Then he turned and put his head out the curtain."Who gave him his medication? He is unable to talk, barely able to open his mouth and probably can barely twitch."

Gregor heard more yelling. Then Howard walked back in with a needle. He put it in Gregor's hand, not the palm. Within minutes Gregor started to be able to move his arms.

"There now you should be able to move. That idiot Jeremy had given you to much of the pain killer. A little more and you could have died."Howard said sarcastically.

"That is not the kind of thing to be joking about, especialy with me right now."Gregor said angrily, though it seemed like Howard did not register that. Gregor slid to the side of his bed, letting his legs feel lose.

"You should not be walking. You have only now gotten over an overdose an-"He stopped himself when Gregor stood.

"So where is Luxa and Ripred?"Gregor said after a short moment of silence.

"Ripred is here in the hospital. He nearly died. Luxa was not with you. We thought you were se-" Gregor put his hand on the man's shoulder. He pushed him aside and walked around the bed and grabbed his crossbow(**Can't think of what you would call it other than a crossbow)**.

"Where have you been searching?" Gregor asked as he walked towards the hall.

"We have been searching in the dead lands. Where else would we look when rats take you two?"Howard said as he blocked Gregor's path."You can't leave the palace. You have only now gotten back."

"You fools have been going the wrong way. They were holding us a good weeks walk up to the north."Gregor said calmly as he pushed Howard aside. The man didn't move. Gregor pushed harder and nearly knocked the man over.

"Gregor,"Howard said as he grabbed the man's arm. He took another needle and put it in his shoulder."I am sorry but you cannot leave yet. You are injured with minor wounds but with enough that you could die should you not have them tended to properly."

Gregor felt the fatigue coming and fell to his knees. He fought as best he could, but it was taking him. Then he remembered why he had to keep fighting it and why he needed to leave. He had to go find Luxa.

He felt a surge of strength and climbed to his feet."Howard you would rather have me stuck here than helping your own cousin. That is just cold. If you can't see that then that vow about protecting anyone in peril with water and your being a doctor is all fake."With that Gregor left the room, a shocked look plastered on Howard's face.

He began walking around not knowing where he was going. He could not remember the halls with his head so light."Gregor." said a cheerful voice behind him. He turned to find Hazard there.

"Hey Hazard."Gregor said with a wave."Do you know where Perdita might be?"

Hazard walked up to him."She might be in the war room. Why?"

"Because according to Howard you all have been searching in the oppisite direction." Gregor said. He put his hand on the wall to stop from falling. It was becoming harder and harder to resist the fatigue.

"Gregor you don't seem well. What is wrong?"

"Howard gave me something to put me to sleep. I am barely fighting it now. Can you show me the way, it is hard enough to think right now."Gregor asked.

Howard nodded and started walking down a hallway to their left. They walked for a while not talking. They had to stop twice for Gregor to stop from falling unconcious. Soon they found their way to the war room which luckily did have Perdita in it.

"Gregor you are here? Should you not be in the hospital?"Perdita asked looking confused.

Gregor raised his hand, his other on the wall."You have been searching in the dead lands, is that right?"

"Yes, but Gregor you need to head back down to the hospital. You look like you are going to pass out."Perdita said walking over to Gregor.

"That can be thanked by Howard. But you guys have been searching the wrong way. We were held to the north. Luxa was with us. But the rats that attacked us when you found me took her."Gregor was begining to lose conciousness.

"Gregor we will find her, but you need to rest, we will begin the getting information in the morning."

"Don't start without me."With that Gregor fell asleep not able to fight it any longer.

When he awoke he found himself strapped to a bed. He tried to move his arms, though they were too secure for him to break. He gave up. He looked around the room and found that he was in a similar room to the one he was in yesterday. He 'saw' the crossbow on another table to his left.

Someone walked in. Gregor still felt groggy and could not 'see' straight, so he could not tell who it was. Then he heard the voice and he felt the rage surge through his veins.

"I am sorry Gregor, but to attack Howard to leave the hospital, we need to make sure."Said the voice he had listened to just the last time he was concious.

Attacked Howard? I never attacked him, Gregor thought. He tried to tell Perdita but all that came out was a rasping sound that was his voice, for he could not feel his throat.

Perdita held a cup up to his mouth."Drink Gregor, it will help you heal. Your throat, I have been told is going to be in pain for a week."

Gregor looked into Perdita's eyes trying to show her that something was serverly wrong. He tried to say that he was talking perfectly fine yesterday, though it was still just a rasping scratchy breath.

"I must go Gregor. Howard is in the hospital now. He is serverly injured. I don't even know how you would have been able to cut him, you two had been in even an arguement in the past. At least that is what I have seen." With that Perdita left.

Gregor tried to move but it was rather impossible at the moment. His left leg's binding was rather loose, though he did not have the energy to fight it. Have to wait here then, Gregor thought.

Within a few minutes a man walked in. He had a tray of food with only a knife on it. Gregor found that weird for they always had spoons and there was no food they had that required a knife in the hospital.

The man set the tray down and grabbed the knife."You have been so trouble some. Taking out our assassin. Then finding your way here. Then leaving the hospital when our men came for you. Had to put that poor doctor out just so he wouldn't tell. Now framed you and poisoned you so you can't talk."

Gregor began to try and yell but all that came out was the rasp.

"Don't bother that poison won't let you talk. And no one is in the hall you are all helpless. The fools we already have so many to become traitors. The others even that fool of a general are believing that you are a traitor just like they are the queen. Now it is time to take you out. You. You patheticing, how you were able survive the poison is suprising enough."

Gregor shifted his body begining to gain adrenaline.

"Oh how adorable the human tries to... oh bye the look on your face you don't even get it. There have been other places Sandwhich spent his time in. Such as the dead lands. Not all he knew was just prophicies. He also saw "witch craft" as he called it. More specifically, he saw how to turn another animal into a human. The same way around. The genius never thought the rats would find it, but oh we did."

Gregor began to fight faster.

"All it had was a few herbs put together and you have it. The pain it brought hurt but know I see what it was worth. My father was brought back by it. Now he is dead because we won't revive him. He was a fool. But you. You are more of a fool than him. But the rest of the humans are worse than you. But now, now it is time for you to die."

With that the man walked towards him. slowly flipping the knife and catching it.

Gregor tried harder and harder to break the bonds. Finally he felt the left leg's loosen. Gregor loosened his leg so it wouldn't show he had. A the man got closer Gregor prepared.

The man was now within range of his leg. Gregor used all the force he could muster and slammed his legs into the man's face. The man fell to the ground with a loud thump. The blade fell off the hilt of the dagger as it hit the floor. The blade bounce out of the door way and Gregor hoped someone heard that.

The man climbed to his feet and ran to the doorway, leaving the hilt and blade there."You really are a slippery one. But don't expect these to stop. The rats shall not lose this war." He turned his head to the right then ran to the left.

Almost as soon as he turned the corner Gregor began to hear foot steps coming. Two people barged into the room and saw his leg was out and one went to grab a suringe. Gregor turned his head towards the doorway and began his rasping breaths trying to get their attention.

They both went over to a sort of Box and began looking for some kind of medicine. Gregor had no choice. He flung his leg towards his arms. He heard a loud crack and emense pain, though the bound broke. Gregor began to break the rest of his bonds and ran to a doctor.

The doctor turned and shock was evident on his face. Gregor grabbed him by the shirt and held him facing the knife. Gregor kept trying to talk and the doctor saw the blade. The doctor laid a hand on Gregor's showing that he understood. Then Gregor felt something into his back and he began to fall. He walked back to the bed and let it control him. Within seconds he was asleep.

**Who is this man? What is his name? Maybe you will find out next chapter. Maybe you won't (I actually don't have a name for him yet PM me to submit a name, keep in mind he is a rat so make sure you give two, one fake and one true name he was born with). Well this chapter is longer than most because I just didn't post it in time and decided to write some more. I am going to try and do so, but I feel it nice to be able to write in short bursts but if you guys ask me too (PM or review) I will try to.**


	12. Author's Note

**Well I am sorry for not uploading lately. I have been very busy with school and all, but I have been feeling bad about the last chapter and might go back and change it, though I won't unless it is still completely fine with you guys. Send me a P.M. or leave a review if you are alright with it. Please leave an opinion on it. If you do want me to I will delete this note as well(It would make no sense to anyone who has not read the fiction as of this far).**


End file.
